Corazón con Espinas
by NH22JONYDANY10
Summary: Oneshot. A. Natsume siente desprecio grande hacia los chicos, pero su mejor amigo la hará cambiar de parece. Porque por lo menos a èl no le gusta simplemente por lo hermosa que es. A Sasahara le gusta por como es.


Otra vez me encuentro en la misma situación, en la odiosa situación de siempre. Para muchas —chicas una confesión de amor les haría feliz, pero para mí era algo demasiado molesto. Un chico un poco más alto que yo, era un chico un tanto simpático, lo único que le quitaba todo eso era que se le estaba confesando a ella.

— Lo siento no me gustas. Y por favor ya no me hables más. — dije sin mirarlo y me marche con la cabeza gacha mientras oía que sus amigos lo consolaban.

— _Mírala hay va. Es muy presumida y se cree la más linda. Nos quita a los chicos que nos gustan. Es alguien despreciable._ — decían chicas que pasan a lado de mí con una mirada afilada. Yo no les hacía caso ni le respondía.

Todas ellas no saben nada, si el que se me confiesen es algo que odio. Pero más que eso odio a los hombres porque son fácilmente atraídos por mí, por mi belleza, mi maldición. Lo que más odio de ello es que son egoístas que solo buscan divertirse con las mujeres. Los chicos que se me confiesan siempre dicen que les gusto porque soy bonita. Son demasiado superficiales. Por ese motivo nunca he podido tener amigas en la escuela media, todas me rechazaban, ignoraban porque soy muy popular entre los chicos. Otras chicas se sentirían felices de ser el centro de atención, pero yo no. Preferiría ser fea con amigas, a ser bonita y estar en la completa soledad. En cada receso siempre comía sola, siempre me interrumpían chicos molestos. Quizás ese sea el motivo por el cual busco amigos en internet, porque hay no podían ver mi rostro y tal vez quizás fueran sinceros conmigo.

Sin darme cuenta pasé a primer año de secundaria, aunque con problemas de nota ya que no era muy inteligente. Quisiera ser como Shizuku Mizutani-san que a pesar de que siempre pasa sola se esmera en estudiar. Será que ella se siente como yo, será que puedo llevarme bien con ella. Pensé emocionada que hasta me levanté de la banca dando un fuerte golpe, obvio, el maestro me regaño y me castigó.

Me dejaron hasta tarde y sin querer pasé por la cancha de beisbol donde al parecer practicaban. " _Miren no es Natsume-san" "Sí, lo es" " Es tan hermosa",_ dijeron eso odiosos chicos y yo apresure el paso y deje caer mi cabello hacia adelante para que pudieran ver mi rostro que al parecer se cubriría de lágrimas. No pude más y salí corriendo pero me detuve a unos cuantas cuadras de la escuela porque mis pies ya no daban. Me arrime a un poste de la esquina y lentamente mis piernas fallaron. Caí. Mientras lloraba a cantaros, con mis piernas recogidas al tope de mis hombros.

 _Porque siempre a mí. ¿Por què?. Acaso no puede ser otra chica. Porque tengo que ser tan linda. Solo quiero tener amigos con los cuales pueda reír, pasar el rato divirtiéndome o simplemente que alguien este conmigo cuando llore. —_ de repente sentí que algo caía levante el rostro y vi. Gotas de agua que amenazaban con caer más rápido, el cielo se oscureció de repente y cayó una tempestad. Me quede allí inmóvil sin siquiera intentar escapar de la lluvia, baje mi rostro. Si me enfermara ya no podría ir a esa escuela llena de chicos superficiales. Después de un rato no sentí más lluvia, creo que se detuvo pero no era así.

— Si te quedas hay solo te refriaras. — dijo una voz masculina y yo alcé la mirada— Te ayudo a levantarte y compartiremos el paraguas. Así que ven…— dijo él con la mano estirada hacia a mí, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, vestido con el uniforme de mi escuela, tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara, uno de mi clase. Es Sasahara Sōhei . Eso me repugno, otro hombre, otro que solamente quiere divertirse y nada más.

Lo miré con mala cara y me levanté de un salto, pasé de largo. Daba pisadas fuertes y largas y no miraba atrás. _Ese chico que se ha creído_. De allí fue la primera vez que entendí porque ciertas personas les encantan la lluvia, quizás, a que la lluvia suena más fuerte que el llanto.

Pasaron los días y lo mismo de todos los días. Cuchicheos de mí y los chicos diciéndome piropos que lo único que hacían eran destrozarme por dentro. En la escuela no me iba nada bien ya que era muy distraída y me la pasaba en la computadora revisando mi blog y chateando con personas desconocidas. El profesor de matemáticas me había dicho que sino no sacaba por los menos un setenta me quedaría en su clase y tenía altas probabilidades de quedarme de año.

Qué horror de vida pensé y me tome los cabellos con las manos revolviéndomelos. El profesor me regaño por hacer el ridículo y me dejo trabajo extra para ver si me subía unos puntos. De paso en la mayoría de las materias también estaba mal. Me con mis libros a la biblioteca para ponerme a estudiar pero tan distraída iba que no me cuenta que choque con alguien y se me cayeron todos al piso pero nadie me ayudó. Un libro cayó al final de la escalera por la que había venido. Suspiré derrotada. Era tan perezosa que no tenía ganas de ir a recogerlo, sin embargo antes que siquiera me dé cuenta el libro aprecio en frente de mí. Alcé la vista y otra vez Sasahara Sōhei , extendía el libro hacia a mí con esa sonrisa tonta. _Ese chico_ …pensé pero no le dije nada. Inflé mis cachetes inconscientemente y le quité el libro de las manos, al hacerlo nuestros dedos rozaron un poco y eso me molesto pero también se me erizó la piel. Me di media vuelta y me encamine a la biblioteca.

A la semana siguiente por seguir teniendo malas notas me asignaron un tutor, el mejor de la clase. Yo rápidamente vi hacia adelante y pensé que mi tutora seria Mizutani Shizuko pero grave fue el error que dijeron Yoshida Haru un chico que no vino los casi cuatro meses del primer semestre y recién hace una semana empezó a venir. Bueno veo que se lleva bien con Mizutani-san, porque él se sentaba detrás de ella y conversaban amenamente. Quizás él no sea como los otros. Entonces llegó el día de mi tutoría decidimos reunirnos en un café. Aunque al principio no lo entendía resulto ser una buena persona que tiene un gallo como mascota. Cuando nos disponíamos a estudiar se nos complicaba ya que él me explicaba las cosas de una manera rara. Pero se esforzaba por hacerlo entonces, como ángel caído, llegó Mizutani-san. Entonces tras rogarle decidió ayudarme a estudiar.

Este es el momento de ser amigas pensé, muy entusiasta pero mi burbujas se explotó cuando ella dijo "Nastume-san concéntrate en estudiar después hablas" con derrota me dispuse a estudiar pero no daba, poco a poco fui entendiendo. En el transcurso me di cuenta que a Yoshida le gustaba a Mizutani me reí por lo bajo, ella me cachó y me regaño, otra vez. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, sentí una conexión especial con ello dos, será porque también son solitarios. Yo los veía, se gritaban y peleaban, pero aun así sentía un hilo rojo del destino en ellos dos. Tras pasar dos largas horas estudiando decidí ir al baño ya que me aguanté más de lo debido. Mientras salía alguien se puso en mi paso cuando me di cuenta era un chico más alto que yo, ni siquiera los conocía.

Pasó que ese chico me coqueteaba y no me dejaba pasar entonces Haru me defendió y Shizuku también lo hizo. Yo simplemente me tiré al piso y lloré. Dije que estaba feliz por tenerlos conmigo y no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho porque a pesar de nos conocernos bien ello me defendieron y yo lo valoro. Pasaron tres semanas en los que rápidamente me hice amiga de Shizuku y de cariño le puse Mitty. Haru también se ha convertido en un buen amigo porque a pesar de ser un chico me llevo bien con él, será porque a él le gusta Mitty y lo mejor es mutuo. Eso me pone feliz. Aunque Mitty necesita un empujoncito. También Sōhei Sasahara el chico castaño empezó a frecuentarnos. Aunque los primeros días me ponía un poco incomoda y le respondía de forma fría, no le vi la importancia de seguir así porque él en ningún momento tenía acciones de ser más que amigos. Eso me puso muy contenta ya que no sería un _chico molesto enamorado de mí._

Cada vez màs me llevaba mejor con Mitty, mi mejor amiga; Haru y Sōhei que prefería que lo llamaran "Sasayan" Y así forme un vínculo muy fuerte con estos tres. Aunque siempre he pensado porque Sasayan-san se juntaba con nosotros ya que de alguna u otra manera éramos solitarios. Mitty siempre estudiando, Haru con sus locuras teniendo serios problemas con relacionarse con los demás al pensar que era raro. Y yo…bueno ignorada por las chicas que creen que soy vanidosa porque les gusto a muchos chicos. Sasayan era todo lo contrario a nosotros tres. Él era amable con todos, sabia formar una atmosfera agradable donde todos se sintieran cómodos, siempre estaba rodeado por muchas personas, siempre feliz, siempre riendo. Además él es un excelente deportista. Le encanta el beisbol. Yo lo envidio a veces porque tiene mucha facilidad para hacer amigos en cambio yo…no.

Cuando me queda con tarea extra, para poder sacar mis notas a flote, salía muy tarde del colegio. Me mataba haciendo cosas que no entendía, le pedía ayuda a Shizuku y ella lo hacía pero siempre me decía que debía estudiar más y ella se iba dejándome en la biblioteca. Yo le agradezco a ella por ser dura conmigo y además tenía su confianza en mí y no la podía decepcionar.

— Bien me voy a esforzarme. Te sentirás orgullosa de mí ¡Mitty!— dije alzando mi puño y gritaba feliz. Salí tarde, despues de estudiar tanto, el día miércoles y pase por la cancha de beisbol y allí lo vi. —¡ Sasayan-kun esfuérzate!— le grité y alcé la mano para saludarlo, le sonreí. Él no más me vio y también sonrió.

Desde ese día se me había vuelto costumbre gritarle eso cuando estaba entrenado. Cada día que pasaba veía a mi queridísima Mitty más apegada a Haru, aunque le siempre anda por toda la escuela con ese gallo Nagoya. Siempre comemos juntos, y casi siempre con Sasayan.

En uno de esos días decidimos con Mitty ir donde vivía Haru para divertimos de paso. Entre y vi que también habían muchos chicos y apenas crucé la puerta se me lanzaron como garrapatas empujando a Mitty, tirándola al piso. Me decían cosas que todos los chicos decían. Hola preciosa, que hermosa eres y cosas así. Como odio a los chicos pretenciosos y pegajosos. Los golpeaba pero no se alejaban hasta que cierta voz masculina los reprendió por su comportamiento. Lo vi, un hombre mayor de unos veintidós años con gafas oscuras y cabello tapado con una franela. Estaba atendiendo el lugar. De inmediato mi corazón se aceleró al verlo allí con su cigarrillo sobre sus boca, tan maduro, tan decente no como los molesto chicos. Él me sonrió y me sonrojé.

De allí en adelante cuando tenía la oportunidad iba a ese lugar para poder verlo. Con cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más, su personalidad, su risa, su _madurez_. Yo le comenté esto Sasayan y èl decidió apoyarme, cuanto me alegro saber eso. El siempre estando conmigo. A Mitty no le dije porque no quería que tuviera más problemas, suficientes con los de Haru. Pero un día le dije y ella me dijo: "No sé qué decirte pero supongo que tienes que dar lo mejor de tì" me contestó y eso es lo que hice, claro con la ayuda de Sasayan.

Cuando iba al simulador de beisbol hacia todo lo que podía para entablar una conversación con Mitsuyoshi, primo de Haru. Él como pensé me contestaba amablemente y siempre con una sonrisa, no como los otros odiosos de mi escuela. Me sentía bien con él. Me decía cosas como: "El amor correcto hace madurar a una persona" Entonces pensé que él había sacado las espinas de mí corazón.

Después de varios días, mientras íbamos a comprar bebidas para los muchachos, le dije mis sentimientos. Hasta lo tomé del borde su chaqueta que le habló y me dijo: ¿Puedes renunciar a mí?. " _No pensé que mi bondad la fueras a interpretar así" "No pretendía sacar las espinas de tu corazón._ Me rehusaba a creer en sus palabras y entonces me dijo: " _Con ustedes, nunca he sentido, desde el fondo de mí corazón, alguna simpatía o he actuado brusco cuando se trataba de asuntos sin importancia, incluida tú. Incluso, nunca he reído verdaderamente con ustedes y por eso no importa que pase, puedo actuar amablemente"_ Yo le gritaba muchas cosas que si era por la diferencia de edad que me esperara pero eso no pasó _. Le dije: Realmente me gustas_ , pero él solo dijo: _"No importa cuando tiempo pase no hay sitio para ti en mi corazón"._

Me quedé realmente vacía, mis lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos esa fría noche que en mi mente quedará plasmada. Y en vez de quitarme las espinas las clavó profundamente y será difícil poder sacarlas. Lloré en brazos de Shizuku. Después pasó un tiempo en los que yo estaba vacía en ese aspecto e intenté llenarlo con mis amigos.

Terminaron los exámenes de primer semestre y me fue un poco bien con los que pude pasar. Le agradecí de sobre manera a mi mejor amiga. En las vacaciones de otoño, antes del inicio del segundo semestre, decidimos ir al festival. Mitty se puso una yukata que le quedaba super linda y Haru también llevaba uno pero para hombres. Yo en cambio iba vestida con unos short y una blusa de volados. Tenía mi cabello con un broche de mariposa a un lado. Me quedé sentada en un banco sola porque quería que Mitty tuviera tiempo a solas con Haru.Y apareció el tipo raro que andaba con Micchan y le dije que si había venido con él. Que tonta preguntando por alguien que ya me rechazó pero aún estoy enamorada de él. " _Aunque sea una vez lo volveré a visitar ya que desde hace una semana no lo había visto pensé_. De un momento se me acercó Sasayan que había dejado a sus otros amigos. Él tenía una gorra negra con una jeans una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra.

— Estas linda Natsume-san— me dijo para animarme.

— Si no es Micchan quien me lo dice no significa nada. — dije con tristeza pero estaba diciendo la verdad.

Esa misma noche fui a visitarlo al centro de Bateo para entregarle un presente del festival. Me lo recibió con una sonrisa pero me trató igual, como a todos y me dolió. Salí de allí con ganas de llorar pero me contuve porque al final me esperaba Sasayan, mi buen amigo, le empecé diciendo que todo estaba bien pero ya no soporté más y mis lágrimas cayeron como tempestad en mi cara. Yo estaba de pie y él me dijo: _Vámonos a casa._ Y de repente me puso su gorra que tenía en la cabeza y me tomo de la mano. Sentí a mi corazón salírseme del pecho. No…no podía gustarle a Sasayan-kun me dije para mi adentros pero estaba tan conmocionada que no podía soltarle. Él era mi único amigo, aparte de Haru que le gustaba Mitty, que no me veía de una forma romántica y ahora me toma de la mano. Me sentí enojada, frustada, pero al sentirlo era tan cálido y reconfortante, yo solo lo deje hacer. Me llevó hasta mi casa y allí me dejo hasta que yo pase por la puerta principal.

Después de eso no le hable dos días seguidos a él, como puede ser que yo le guste, yo pensaba que no era como los demás chicos. Le conté a Shizuku sobre mi suposición, pero como ella tampoco entiende del amor me fue muy difícil de tratar. Me moleste tanto con él. Lo evitaba mientras él siempre me saluda feliz pero yo le hacía un puchero o un monosílabo "Humph" ese se había convertido en nuestro medio de comunicación.

Después casualmente nos tocó el aseo del salón, fuimos muy temprano. Pasamos como cinco minutos sin dirigirnos la palabra pero después…

— Más tarde iré al centro de bateo, claro con los muchachos. — dijo sin mirarme.

— N-No necesitas preocuparte por mí, yo puedo ir sola. No te necesito. — le respondí muy altanera mientras limpiaba la pizarra.

— ¡Oh! ya veo entonces…esfuérzate— me contestó de manera fría y se retiró cuando ya había terminado su trabajo. Oí la puerta deslizarse. Me puse muy triste. Por primera vez se había enojado conmigo.

Yo pensé que: " _Para Sasayan-kun solamente soy una chica inútil que no puede hacer nada bien…_ "

Al terminar las clases el profesor me llamó para ponerme al día con mis notas y así poder darme esperanzas para por lo menos pasar raspando, por lo consecuente Mitty ya se había ido al centro de bateo. "Me abandonó, que cruel." Me dije estando al pie de las escaleras para entrar al centro de bateo. Pero en la puerta estaba Micchan, hablando por celular mi cuerpo, se congeló. Estaba muy indecisa si pasar de largo pero antes que me diera cuenta…

¡Hola jefe!— gritó alguien, yo reconocí inmediatamente ese tono de voz. Cuando lo vi parado a mí lado. Se adelantó y saludé normalmente a Micchan. Pero me sonroje, por qué siempre tiene que ayudarme. Y mi corazón palpitó.

Encontré a Mitty y me le apegue a ella como mosca entonces fui a donde Sasayan practicaba y estaba tomando un descanso sentado en el suelo entonces tome fuerzas.

— ¡Sasayan-kun! — lo llamé pero él no se volteó. — ¡ Sasayan-kun!— le he podido hablar porque estaba solo.

— ¿Me hablas a mí, Natsume-san?— dijo mirándome de reojo tomando una bebida.

— Sí, escúchame por favor… ¡Gracias!— dije inflando mis cachetes sonrojada. — Y ese día del festival pensé que quisiera ser como tú Sasayan-kun — suspiré.

— El ser ignorado fue muy duro para mí pero… más duro fue porque tú eras la que me ignoraba. — me dijo, entonces lo entendí ,el solo tomo mí mano como un modo de apoyo. — Estaba triste. — No podía sentirse así por mí culpa soy despreciable. Él uno de mis mejores amigos que siempre me apoyaba.

— Disculpa. Además estaba feliz porque ningún chico se había enojado conmigo o me diera un mal trato pero contigo es diferente, eso me hace pensar que quiero que seamos amigos por siempre Sasayan-kun. — y oculté mi cara con mis manos avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho.

— El escucharte decir eso me enoja…

— ¡¿Estas criticándome de nuevo!?— dije sin creérmelo. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de él.

— Eres demasiado franca, actúas de una forma extraña en ciertas ocasiones. Eres quisquillosa y burlona. Pero tú nunca huyes. — dijo, viéndome con unos ojos sinceros que me hicieron vibrar y sonrojar.

— ¿Podemos ser amigo otra vez?— y él me sonrió, no podía evitar sentirme feliz. Porque estar peleada con Sasayan me ponía muy deprimida. Extendí mi mano para ser amigos otra vez. Él también lo hizo y volví a sentir sus manos envolviendo las mías. Tan cálido.

— Pero del todo no es mentira, ya que tú si me gustas— y él me apretó más con su mano y con su dedo pulgar acarició suavemente el dorso de mi mano. Yo sentí mi cuerpo arder especialmente en mi pecho. Allí estaba él mirando con ojos tiernos y ligeramente sonrojado y algo que nunca lo había visto hacer, se mordió el labio inferior.

Me solté rápidamente de él y salí corriendo ni siquiera paré cuando oí a Mitty llamarme. Nunca nadie me había dicho que le gustaba por cosas tan triviales y tampoco había visto tal sinceridad en sus ojos. Mi corazón latía sin control. Me revolcaba en la cama de lado a lado. Me pregunté cuando había dejado de pensar en Micchan. Me asusté nunca se me había acelerado él corazón con ningún chico. Me dormí y lo último que pensé fue _"Sasayan-kun"._

Así otra vez empecé a ignóralo pero me dolía no poder saludarlo, me dolía no ver sus sonrisa. Un día no lo vì comiendo con sus amigos así que lo busqué y lo vì. Sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas que estaban recogidas, su gorra tapaba su rostro. Me acerqué.

— Sasayan-kun…— utilice un tono suave y él levantó el rostro, tenía sus ojos vacíos y la sonrisa que él siempre tenía era ahora una mueca.

— Ah…hola Natsume. — me dijo y volvió agachar la cabeza. Me mordí el labio inferior y de repente por hacer esto se me vino a la imagen de él haciendo lo mismo, me sonrojé. No sé en qué momento pero él se levantó y estaba parado en frente de mí.

— Otra vez fantaseando Natsume-san — yo lo miré.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— A mí nada, yo solamente quería estar solo. — me contestó.

— Eres egoísta cuando estas deprimido quieres estar solo y no quieres estar rodeado de gente. — le dije pues eso era lo que pensaba.

— Siempre tan sincera…

— Dime… estas así porque te he estado ignorado. — le dije con tono bajo y triste.

— No es por eso solo es algo con un amigo…— me dijo. Y yo quedé sorprendida, el problemas con amigos. — Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí. Disculpa por haberte incomodado, no quería hacerlo. Solamente quería que tú entendieras que no todos los chicos son iguales. — dijo con vos quebrada. — Porque para tì solo soy un enemigo más. Un chico.

— Yo…esto, bueno. —dije nerviosa mirando al suelo. Pero vi que una gota de agua cayó al suelo levanté la mirada. Él estaba llorando. Mi corazón se quebró al verlo asì entonces yo estire mis manos y tomé su cabeza acercándola a mí. Como él era un más alto que yo, hice un ademán para poner su cabeza en mi hombro. Y le acaricie el cabello. Él también me abrazó por la cintura y me apegó más a él. Si fuera otro chico lo hubiera empujado y golpeado, pero es Sasayan-kun quien lo hace. Así que de alguna manera sonreí, y también a mí se me empezaron a salir lágrimas. — Quiero quedarme a escuchar que te pasa y ver si te puedo ayudar y si no puedo ya que soy muy torpe, voy a abrazarte hasta que ninguna lagrima este en tus ojos. — susurré en su oído, dejando que mi corazón hablara.

Pasamos varios minutos así. Después que él se calmó se alejó de mí y me sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás vi en él. Aún todavía tenía mis manos que bajaron a su cuello y él tenía sus manos en mi cintura. En un momento me quedé perdida en sus ojos. Yo quité mis manos de su cuello y él hizo lo mismo. Me rasque la nuca avergonzada pero después Sasayan empezó a hablar de su problema. Me sentí muy importante porque fui el soporte de alguien.

Terminamos ese día de clases. Como siempre fuimos los cuatro juntos a la casa. Haru y Mitty se desviaron a otro camino, en cambio Sasahara y yo fuimos por otro. Íbamos conversando de los animados, yo me reí de todo lo que Haru le había hecho a Yamaken, su rival, en el café. Antes de entrar a mi casa me detuve.

— Sasayan-kun yo no te considero mi enemigo. — y entre de prisa, sonroja y muy avergonzada. No sé porque dije eso pero algo muy dentro de mí me gritaba que no tendría que dejarle con ese puñal a él.

Entonces sin darme cuenta estaba a la mitad del segundo semestre en los cuales me había dado cuenta que ya no frecuentaba mucho mí red social. Y ya era finales del parcial antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Me esforzaba estudiando en la biblioteca junto con mis amigos. Aunque lo hacía pasé raspando. Cuando me quedaba sola con Sasayan, el en muy contadas ocasiones me decía: _"Eres muy caprichosa, pero así me gustas" " Eres demasiado dramática, es lo más bello de tì." "Odio ese comportamiento infantil que tienes, no, al contrario creo que es lo que más me gusta"_ y cada vez que me decía una cosa le hacía "humph" pero no porque no me gustaba que lo dijera sino porque me ponía nerviosa. Y con forme pasaba el tiempo él dije una vez – Ah…¿en serio? Y vi claramente que él se puso rojo como un tomate.

Fuimos al festival de las vacaciones de invierno llevaba una yukata negra con flores de colores lila y rojas, mi cabello lo recogí a un lado con un broche de plata en forma de un gatito. La verdad no sé porqué lo compré, quizás porque a Sōhei le gustan los gatos. Después de pasar un tiempo con Mitty que también llevaba yukata. No vei por ningún lado a Sasayan así que lo llamé a su celular.

— Hola...mmm ¿dónde estás?— lo llamé ansiosa.

— Hola Natsume-san, yo estoy en el puesto de los peces dorados. — me dijo.

— E-Entonces espera hay, voy para allá. — y le colgué sin que me respondiera, es que realmente estaba tan desesperada por verlo y empecé a correr por todo el festival pero lo que no sabía era que había como cinco puesto de esos repartidos en todo el festival. — ¡Argh!— bufè molesta ya solo me faltaba uno, cansada y con èl corazón en la mano pero antes de siquiera acercarme me tropecé con la espalda de alguien. — ¡oh! Lo siento…— dije pero cuando la persona se volteo hacia a mí. No era nada más que…— Buenas noches Mitsuyoshi-san.

— Hola Natsume veo ya no me llamas Micchan— me contestó sonriendo.

— Eso era porque estaba siendo inmadura. Disculpa me tengo que ir.

— Oh sí está bien, ya ves que encontraste el amor. — me dijo y eso me detuvo en seco.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Te dije una vez que el amor te hacia madurar— sin más ni menos se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome confundida.

— ¡Natsume-san!— me llamó alguien y hacerlo mi corazón se detuvo por esa vos era de mi mejor amigo, sin voltearme saque rápidamente mi espejo en forma de gato y arregle mi cabello un poco porqué tras la corrida se había descompuesto. Me vi estaba perfecta sola que más colorada, saque mi lápiz labial de cereza y lo puse otra vez sobre mis labios.— ¿Natsume-san?— dijeron practicante en mi oído. Rápidamente me giré y puse el lápiz de labios y el espejo detrás de mí. Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca de rayas negras horizontales y una chaqueta verde agua con un pantalón de mezclilla, su típica gorra negra. — Que llevas ahí...déjame verlo— dijo abalanzándose sobre mí para tomarlo pero yo lo cubría a con mi cuerpo. Estábamos en un tira y jala.

— Ya déjalo Sasayan-kun. No es nada — le dije falsamente molesta y salí corriendo, él me siguió y yo le saqué la lengua de modo infantil. Aunque yo estaba en sandalias podía correr sin querer nos alejamos del festival a un claro muy lindo, allí me detuve porque me estaban haciendo ampollas en los pies de tanto correr. Me detuve porque ya no podía más con el dolor. Me tire al suelo.

— No sabía que fueras tan rápida. — dijo alguien que llegó al rato que yo. — Natsume te lastimaste— dijo regañándome y yo agache la cabeza apenada. — Bueno creo que esa será mi excusa para cargarte— me dijo yo levanté la mirada enseguida sorprendida y sonrojada.

— S-Sasayan-kun ¿Por qué tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas en estos momentos?— Le grité indignada, pero le mantenía la mirada. — Además tengo unas curitas en mi bolso. — dijo pero se dio cuenta que aún tenía el espejo y el labial en la mano así que los guardo rápidamente y buscó sus curitas. Me senté mejor en el suelo y subí la yukata hasta mi tobillo.

— Te ayudo— agachándose, poniéndose en frente de mí. Puso su gorra hacia atrás, extendió su mano hacia mí para que le diera la curita y lo hice. Desabrochó mi sandalia poniéndola en algún lugar del suelo. Cuando sentí sus tibias manos en mí pie una corriente eléctrica me atravesó la columna haciendo erizar. Èl quien estaba poniendo con cuidado la curita me miró. — Tienes la cara roja. — me dijo y yo cubrí mi cara con ambas manos dejando una abertura para tener visión. — Eso es lo que más me gusta de tì, tus sonrojos excesivos. — Entonces se acercó a mí alejando mis manos de mi cara y me besó. Un ligero contacto que me dejó helada. Él se separó a pocos centímetros. — Me gustas…

— ¡¿P-Por qué me atacas de esa manera?!¡No es justo!— dije molesta-sonrojada.

— Entonces si no quiere que te bese otra vez puedes alejarse, y si no…— dijo y se me acercó otra vez poco a poco. —…cierra los ojos. — yo estaba haciendo eso y sentí los labios de él moviéndose sobre los míos con tal sutileza que me molestaba que fuera así. Aunque me robó mi primer beso, era inexperta pero… mordí su labio inferior para besarlo con más ganas. Lo tomé por él cuello para poder tenerlo más cerca. Él en su momento respingó pero después me siguió el paso. Aunque era al primer chico que besaba yo quería que me besará con más fuerza. No sé en que momento pero sentí mis mejillas húmedas, era entonces que, estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? Quizás sea el hecho que a través del beso que me estaba dando me transmitía su amor. Será porque me ha estado empezando a gustar. Quizás porque ya estoy enamorada de él. Por eso es la ansiedad de verlo todos los días. Por eso la desesperación cuando no lo veo seguido. Por eso me sentía muy feliz cuando lo veía sonreír. La inmensa molestia cuando le veía sonreír a otra chica.

— Sasayan-kun…— dije en suspiro después de besarnos.

— No llores Natsume-san— dijo èl con un ligero rubor.

— Dime Asako por favor…solo di mi nombre sin honoríficos. — le dije, él sorprendido asintió.(Nota: Ella se llama Asako Natsume) — Yo quiero ser tu novia. — mencioné muy segura, claramente se confundió.) Yo sonreí. — Me gustas Sasayan-kun, me encantas y quiero ser tu novia. — al fin me entendió y se sonrojo por lo atrevida que fui.

— Tan sincera y franca como siempre. — y me besó pero esta vez yo lo tumbé quedando yo encima.

— Gracias por soportarme, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado. Ahora yo quiero estar a tu lado por él resto de mi vida, Sasayan-kun. — le dije y en el suelo me recosté en sus confortable pecho.

— Claro mi amada...Asako.

Desde ese momento fui novia del chico que siempre me apoyó. Ahora que lo pienso si Mitsuyoshi-san no me hubiera rechazado de esa manera no me habría fijado en Sasayan. Cada día de secundaria restante fueron las más increíbles. Cada día siempre esperaba a mi novio después de su práctica de beisbol. Nos íbamos siempre juntos a la casa, en tercero de secundaria exactamente en las vacaciones de otoño, por pedido mío lo invité a mi casa para que él fuera mío completamente y viceversa en cuerpo y alma. Era muy atrevida, osada y sin pudor, pero no quería que me quitaran al chico que yo más amaba, al tierno y dulce Sasayan. Cuando nos graduamos a él le dieron una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad de otra cuidad debido a su alto desempeño en el beisbol. Yo no quería quedarme atrás así que me maté estudiando para ingresar a la misma U en la carrera de diseño de interiores. Él se convirtió en un beisbolista famoso de mi país, yo me gradué y trabajo en una empresa reconocida. Como dijimos nos casamos y disfrutamos mucho uno del otro. Lo amó y lo amaré con locura. _"Por qué él fue el único capaz de sacar las espinas profundas de mí corazón"._

* * *

Si no han visto el anime Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, es increíble y se los recomiendo. De allí saque esta pareja!. Esos cuatro son los mejores amigos. Aunque si quieren mas, lean el manga que tiene mucha mas emociones.


End file.
